Moon River
by BlueIce
Summary: Dovunque tu vada, io verrò con te. HarryDraco slash.


**Avvertenze: **questa storia contiene **spoiler per l'Half-Blood Prince**; non continuate se prima non avete letto il libro. Oh, e si tratta di una fic slash Harry/Draco

* * *

**Moon River**

_Moon River, wider than a mile  
__I'm crossin' you in style someday  
__Old dream maker, you heartbreaker  
__Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

_Frank Sinatra, Moon River_

Due dita di latte parzialmente scremato; un cucchiaino e mezzo di zucchero di canna; sempre nello stesso ordine. Una goccia cristallina di Yin Zhen scivola lenta lungo la porcellana bianca, scurendola. L'anulare destro ferma la sua corsa. Un mano sottile poggia la tazza di nuovo sul piattino. Il fazzoletto di stoffa non è più lindo, né immacolato. È pregno del calore e dell'odore del liquido che ha assorbito.

Vederti bere il tè non dovrebbe emozionarmi così.

Sei solo tu, dopotutto, eretto e concentrato. Non sei una creatura eterea. Non irradi luce. Hai occhi grigi come il metallo, non come l'argento. I tuoi capelli sono color giallo slavato, non platino o oro. E quando sono vicino a te, talmente vicino a te da sentire il rumore del tuo respiro, non riesco a percepire nessuna fragranza particolare; non sai di colonia, non sai di pino silvestre, non sai di aranci in fiore. Hai l'odore dell'ossigeno.

Non passiamo molti crepuscoli come questi, noi due. Abbiamo entrambi binari diversi, e raramente essi si incrociano. Eppure, credo di cominciare a conoscerti diverso, quando siamo qui, così. Quando vedo quel neo, chiaro, che hai sulla punta del lobo dell'orecchio sinistro. Quella minuscola cicatrice vicino all'arco del sopracciglio destro.

È una culla di bambagia, solo questo momento.

Vorrei estirpare quel ghigno che ti taglia il volto. Vorrei strapparti quell'espressione boriosa dagli occhi. E graffiarti, e insanguinarti. Vorrei annerirti il collo, come annerito è il tuo avambraccio. Non ho mai smesso di odiarti, tu non hai mai smesso di odiarmi, non è facile da dimenticare, neanche ora che sei dalla mia parte; no, ora che siamo dalla _stessa_ parte, non mia. Come io non sono dalla tua. Siamo da una parte, insieme.

Non so, non mi interessa, come sia vivere su due fronti, spiare Voldemort per conto nostro, spiare noi per conto di Voldemort, non mi è mai importato dei pericoli che questa posizione irrimediabilmente comporta. Non vi ho mai fatto caso, con Snape. Neppure con te, non dopo quello che avevi causato. Sì, era anche colpa tua, del voto che a te legava Snape, quel voto che ha ucciso Dumbledore.

Non vi ho mai chiesto cosa abbiate fatto prima di quel giorno (era un venerdì mattina) in cui siete apparsi alla mia soglia.

Spesso, dopo il tè, parli. Di tutto, ricordo. Non ricordo di cosa. Parlare, o deridere, o insultare, erano tutti sempre collegati in me in riferimento a te, ti piace. E riesci a parlarmi guardandomi fisso negli occhi, e non vacilli, non distogli mai lo sguardo, e mi innervosisci, mi irriti, mi angosci, perché le labbra si muovono, le corde vocali vibrano, ma i tuoi occhi grigi come il metallo no, mi scrutano, immobili come una roccia.

"Sciocchezze Potter, i Chudley Cannons sono patetici".

Ti colpisco con un pugno sulla guancia, ti rimane il livido. Ron adorava i Cannons.

"Il suo più grande errore è stato nel cambiare il programma. Molti suoi devoti gli hanno voltato le spalle quando ha cominciato a trucidare anche dei purosangue. Doveva limitarsi a purgarci di babbani e luridi mezzosangue".

Ti colpisco con un pugno nello stomaco, ti pieghi in due dal dolore. Sei ancora lo stesso di sempre. Non riesco a cambiarti.

Ultimamente inciampo nel pensiero di quanto tutto ciò sia inutile. La mia ricerca degli Horcrux. Il vostro spionaggio. I continui scontri. L'Ordine si sta dissolvendo, e a volte a me sembra di essere l'unico che se ne renda davvero conto. Mi trattengo a stento dal dirlo, ma vorrei urlarlo quando qualcuno mi, o si, rassicura che Harry, ce la farai di sicuro, sì, certo che sconfiggerai Voldemort! _Devi _riuscirci, tu sei Harry Potter! Mi prudono i palmi delle mani, e la gola mi brucia, ogni volta. E penso che io sono la loro speranza, il loro esempio, la loro colonna, e…e…

Tu non mi hai mai incoraggiato. Me ne sono appena accorto. Sei dalla nostra parte, ora, credo, ma una parola di fiducia sull'esito del nostro operato, no, non te l'ho mai sentita proferire. O di avvilimento, o rassegnazione. Nel tempo a nostra disposizione, intendo, esiguo e fugace, come i crepuscoli dei tuoi Yin Zhen bianchi e torbidi. Di recente ho preso a chiederti cosa si prova, e tu mi rispondi sibilando _in potere_, e mi racconti piccoli particolari del tuo soggiorno dall'altro lato, frammenti corroborati dalla consapevolezza di sapere, di decidere se svelare o no, questo è il potere, questa scelta. Continuo a non fidarmi del tutto. Anche quando dopo ti sdrai sul divano in stoffa sdrucita, e ti copri gli occhi con il braccio (destro, sempre) e deridi la mia curiosità; la mia caparbietà in questa guerra, mai.

Quando ritrovarono Ron, fosti tu l'unico a non _sentirti vicino a me_, a non _sapere cosa potessi provare_, a non_ farmi coraggio, lui avrebbe voluto così_. Mi guardasti, serio, senza emettere suono. A capire come gli occhi siano lo specchio dell'anima, non sono mai stato capace. Non so cosa tu stessi rimuginando, allora. Mi guardasti, e annuisti. Ti voltasti, te ne andasti. Un'immagine sbiadita giallo slavato su bianco, su nero. Io, fermo e immerso in abbracci di sostegno e occhi acquosi, vitrei di compassione e commozione.

Quando catturai Bellatrix Lestrange, quando catturai tua zia, fu come rinascere Bambino Sopravvissuto. Ora ero il Ragazzo Che Catturò. Fosti tu l'unico a non _sapere che ce l'avrei fatta, _a non _scommettere che quella maledetta Mangiamorte avrebbe adesso avuto ciò che si meritava_. Mi guardasti, di nuovo, serio, annuisti, ti voltasti, e te ne andasti via, ancora una volta. Ancora volta sfocato, inghiottito dalla turba di applausi, e mani, e grida di giubilo e trionfo. Non so leggere le emozioni dagli occhi. Non so come si fa.

Continuo a non fidarmi di una spia, ma forse comincio a fidarmi di te. Forse, non ne sono ancora sicuro. È tutto troppo, troppo presto, troppo in fretta, troppo diverso. Non voglio imparare a fidarmi di te. Perché tu, ed io, siamo tu ed io, ed è troppo, e non ho la forza di fidarmi di te del tutto. Non dopo tutto quel che è passato.

Sai, quando ti stendi, quando il tè, l'ultima goccia, non è più, con il braccio (destro) poggiato sugli occhi, sono sicuro che per qualche istante dormi. Qualche minuto. Probabilmente neppure lo noti, ma io sono lì mentre ti assopisci. Talmente vicino da sentire il rumore del tuo respiro, il sibilo dell'aria che trapassa le narici dentro, fuori, dentro, fuori, così precisamente, e a volte infiltrandosi tra le labbra, scontrandosi con i tuoi denti. Talmente vicino da sentire il battito costante del tuo cuore nel petto, e quando tutto è silenzioso, così quieto e silenzio, è un tamburo che mi pulsa nelle orecchie, nelle vene, a ritmo, e devo allontanarmi e sedermi di nuovo, in fretta, perché devo avere un _mio_ battito, e non posso lasciare che tu lo sostituisca con il tuo. E allora ti svegli, il respiro perde la cadenza del sonno, acquista quella della veglia, ed io me ne accorgo, anche dal tavolo da tè.

Ginny mi trova cambiato. Io non mi sento cambiato. Sono solo cresciuto, e crescere è qualcosa che capita a tutti. In teoria dovrebbe capitare a tutti, ma non è stato così per Ron, non è stato così per tante persone, eppure l'unico nome che mi tuona nella testa continua ad essere semplicemente quello di Ron. Ginny dice che sono diventato aspro, ed egoista. Continuo a non sentirmi cambiato. Probabile che abbia distrutto la sua immagine da principe azzurro; io non sono l'eroe di nessuno. Non di Ginny, non dell'Ordine, non del mondo. E nemmeno il tuo.

"Cosa diamine ti aspetti da me!"

"Io non mi aspetto nulla".

Non mi aspetto che tu sopravviva; non mi aspetto che tu riesca a sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro; non mi aspetto che tu ci conduca alla vittoria; non mi aspetto che tu mi creda. No, non riesco a leggere le emozioni dagli occhi. Non riaffiorano emozioni dagli occhi di quest'uomo. Non sono l'eroe di quest'uomo, e non lo sono mai stato.

Io ho la morte e la vita strette tra le mani, e sono incapace di lasciarne andare anche una sola.

Sono incapace di lasciar andare l'orlo del tuo mantello, accasciato su una fotografia asciutta di terrore e strazio, colorata di biondo, blu, profumata di madre e di addio.

Ultimamente inciampo spesso nel pensiero di un futuro. Futuro prima era un cantuccio nero sotto le scale, era una classe con bacchette e calderoni, era una luce verde, e fredda. Non ho mai sospettato di avere la possibilità di assaporare un domattina, un'alba, poi un tramonto, e ancora un'alba, due albe, tre. Vedere la luna affogare nel mare, e le onde abortire il sole, sciolto nell'oceano, e poi la luna, la luna, risorgere dal buio della spuma. Adesso questo futuro lo vagheggio, lo bramo, lo temo. Un futuro in cui Malfoy ha cessato di essere Malfoy ed è diventato Draco. Un futuro dall'odore di ossigeno.

Ho paura della luce nel buio. Non desidero altro che la luce nel buio. E tu, Draco, tu splendevi troppo.

Sei la cosa più bella che mai vedrò.

**Fine**

* * *

**Nota #1:** lo Yin Zhen è un tipo di tè bianco cinese, rarissimo, prezioso e molto, molto costoso. Ecco perché Dracuzzo nostro se lo può permettere. Le foglie, dopo la lavorazione assumono una tonalità argentea, mentre l'infuso diventa chiaro e delicato.

**Nota #2:** ho fatto tante di quelle citazioni che nemmeno le ricordo più tutte

**Nota #3:** spero vi sia piaciuta :) in dirittura d'arrivo la seconda parte.


End file.
